Always and Forever
by ILuvZaccy55
Summary: Troyella oneshot After a summer apart Gabriella can't wait to see Troy again. And from what he's told her he feels the same way. But, when she sees him at the airport she's left speechless. It definitely wasn't what she expected to see.


_**My first oneshot of my favorite movie couple ever. Please read and reply!**_

_**Don't own anything except the ideas**_

_- After a summer apart Gabriella can't wait to see Troy again. And from what he's told her he feels the same way. But, when she sees him at the airport she's left speechless. It definitely wasn't what she expected to see.-_

"Any minute now." Gabriella mumbled to herself as she chewed on another nail and her eyes wandered back over to gate D-18.

That was her fourth time checking in the last five minutes and there was still no sign of anyone. And at this rate she was gonna end up with no fingernails at all.

"What is taking so long?" she said louder than she thought.

"Sweetie I'm sorry to break it to you but planes never land on time."

"Oh uhh yeah I'm starting to figure that out." Gabriella smiled as she looked up tp see an older woman staring back at her.

"You're waiting for someone aren't you?" the woman said as she moved next to Gabriella.

"Umm yeah a friend."

"Just a friend? From the way you've been biting your nails and pacing up and down the row, it doesn't sound like just a friend." the woman smiled as Gabriella stopped biting her nails and giggled.

"Well it's my boyfriend."

"Oh now that changes everything."

"Yeah." Gabriella smiled. "He's been gone all summer."

**_Flashback_**

**_"Ok so you're gonna call me everyday?"_**

**_"Yes and if I forget to call you get to give me one of your famous lectures on how mean I was not to call you." Troy smiled as he threw another bag in the trunk of his car._**

**_"Ok good and you're gonna write me sometimes too right?" she asked as she played with her hair nervously._**

**_"Yes Gabby I'll write too."_**

**_"Troy do you really have to go?" she asked as she felt tears starting to build in her eyes._**

**_"Yeah, my dad wants me to go to this basketball clinic. Trust me if I had the choice I wouldn't go." Troy said as he threw the last bag in the car and closed the trunk._**

**_"I'm gonna miss you so much." she said as tears started to pour out of her eyes._**

**_"Gabby don't cry." he said as he turned towards her and hugged her._**

**_"Troy I don't know what I'm gonna do with out you." she cried onto his shirt._**

**_"Gabby it'll be over before you know it. I promise." he said as he rubbed her back. They both looked up when they heard his front door slam and saw his dad walking towards them._**

**_"Well babe it's time." Troy said as they pulled apart._**

**_Gabriella linked hands with Troy and walked him to the passengers side of his car. He leaned her against the car and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, not wanting to stop, not wanting him to go._**

**_"Ok ok lets move it along." Troy's dad said as he turned on the car._**

**_"I love you Gabby." he smiled as he climbed in the car and rolled down the window._**

**_"I love you too Troy." she smiled as she wiped her eyes again. She leaned in quickly and kissed him again._**

**_"Bye baby." he said as the car started out the driveway._**

**_"Bye Troy." she smiled as she watched the car drive down the street and disappear._**

**_End flasback_**

"Well it seems like you really love him."

"Yeah I do." Gabriella giggled as she played with her locket that Troy gave her on the last day of school.

_"Flight 132 from Los Angeles to Alberquerque has now landed and passengers will be entering through gate D-18." a voice screeched over the loud speaker._

"Oh thats his flight." Gabriella squealed as she jumped up.

"Well you better go see him." the woman smiled as the passengers started to pour through the gate.

"Thank you." Gabriella said before she ran off to find Troy.

"For what honey?"

"For just talking with me, it really helped pass the time."

"Don't mention it, I'm glad I could help. No go find that boyfriend of yours." the woman nodded as Gabriella giggled and ran off towards the gate.

She searched through the crowd of people that had formed at the gate and soon enough she heard a very familiar laugh and thats when she saw him. Only instead of jumping into his arms, Gabriella's mouth dropped open. She has just seen the one thing she was afriad of. Troy her bestfriend, her boyfriend her one true love was wrapped around some blonde.

"How could he?" Gabriella thought to herself as tears began to form in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and got out of that airport as fast as she could.

"I have no idea where she is. I'll just take a cab home." Troy said as he gave up on looking and turned back to the blone he was so occupied with before.

"Are you sure Troy? I don't mind waiting a little longer hon."

"No Amy go ahead, I'll call you later." Troy smiled as he pulled her in for another hug.

"Ok bye Troy. Love you."

"I Love you too Amy." he smiled as he pulled away.

As Troy attepmted to flag down a cab he started coming up with reasons why Gabriella never showed up. She had told him all summer that she would be there no matter what. That she wouldn't miss it for the world. He knew she wouldn't just not come that wasn't like her.

"Maybe I told her the wrong day or the wrong time." Troy thought to himself as a cab pulled of front of him. "Yeah that has to be it."

The cab started off his house but Troy didn't feel right. He knew there had to be something major going on for Gabriella to forget to pick him up. He decided to stop at her house first, he knew something was up.

"Troy!" Ms. Montez smiled as she opened the door. "Welcome home."

"Hey Ms. Montez. Is uhh Gabriella here?" Troy asked as his eyes searched the room behind her, hoping to see the one person he needed to talk to.

"Yeah she's up in her room. Something's wrong with her again but I'm sure when she sees you she'll be fine. Go on up."

"Thanks." Troy said as he passed her sprinted up the stairs.

"Go away." Gabriella mumbled as she heared a knock on her door. But unfortunately the knockng didn't stop. It continued until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Mom please..." she said as she opened the door, only her mom wasn't on the other side.

"Oh it's just you." she snapped. Those four words were like a slap in the face to Troy. Sure he had seen her mad before but she never took it out on him or anyone else for that matter.

Gabriella stared at him for a second hoping he'd break down and confess but he just stood there, staring back at her with that face, those eyes, just everything. She loved every single thing about him but after what he'd done that didn't matter, she couldn't let herself forgive him, no matter how hard it was to keep herself from latching on to him and not letting go. She couldn't handle it anymore and slammed the door in his face. He stared at her door knowing that she was behind it hiding sometihng from him and he was gonna do what ever it takes to help her. He knocked again and again until she opened the door.

"Gab..." he started to say.

"What part of go away don't you understand?" she said grabbing the door knob again, and got ready to slam it shut again.

"Gabriella!" he said, grabbing on to the door. "Stop! What is wrong with you?" he asked as he pushed his way in.

"Oh like you don't know." she said, narrowing her eyes at him and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Actually I don't. Care to explain?"

"How could you do that too me Troy? I thought you loved me." Gabriella said, her voice slightly cracking.

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked as he watched Gabriella wipe her eyes. She never liked to let anyone know she was crying but this time it was obvious.

"I went to pick you up at the airport this morning." Gabriella sighed, this time with tears rolling down her cheeks. "I saw you, I saw you with that blonde chick you were wrapped around."

"Gabby..."

"No Troy." She interupted. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't fnd out? Did you think you could have some summer fling in California, come home and everything would go back to the way it was?" Gabriella cried, her voice elevating with every sentence.

" Gabby let me..." Troy interupted, trying to explain.

"No let me finish! I missed you all summer. I thought about you every second of the day. I couldn't wait for today. I wanted to see you so bad. How could you cheat on me? I mean you told me everyday you loved me. Was that all a lie? What does that blonde have that I don't?" Gabriella continued, barely taking time to breathe.

"Gabriella! She's my cousin!" Troy said yelling over her.

"What?" she said as she wiped her eyes again.

"That blonde was my cousin Amy. I told you she was gonna be there. Her fiance was on the same flight as me." Troy said as he watched all the anger and tears disappear form Gabriella's face.

"Oh my God. Troy I am so sorry! I just saw you and her and thought."

"Gabby it's ok." Troy smiled.

"I can't believe I thought you were cheating on me." Gabriella said as she let a small smile form on her face.

"You know I wouldn't do that to you."

"I'm really sorry Troy. You must think I'm the worst girlfriend ever."

"No not the worst. There has to be someone before you." He smiled. "But I do have to talk to you."

"Umm ok." Gabriella said nervously. Troy's attiitude suddenly turned sour. He was way too serious for her liking.

"Well I did a lot of thinking over the summer and..." Troy paused.

"Troy." Gabriella whispered.

"And I realized that..." he stated again.

"Troy please don't say it." Gabriella frowned, knowing what he was thinking.

"No Gabby I have to tell you this. A lot went on this summer and with everything that happened in California, I realized that...I truly love you Gabby." Troy smiled as Gabriella's head shot up.

"Wait..what?" she asked.

"I love you Gabby. More than anything. I _did_ miss you all summer and all I know is I really love you Gabby."

"Oh Troy." Gabriella sighed as she slid into his arms. "I love you too." she smiled as he tightened his grip around her. She quickly pulled away and slapped him.

"Ow! What was that for?" he said as he rubbed his arm.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"I won't babe." Troy laughed as he pulled her in and hugged her again.

"I love you Troy."

"I love you too Gabby and I always will." he smiled as he leaned in and kissed her.

Gabriella was finally back in Troy's arms. Sure it took a whole summer and a fight, well more of a jealousy thing but none the less she was happy again. She was back with the one person she truly loved with all her heart.

"Always and Forever?" she asked before she kissed him again.

"Always and forever Gabby."


End file.
